


The warm comfort of an Angel's presence

by BotCp



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has No Genitalia (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley-centered, Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Drunk and emotional Crowley doing stupid shit, Dubious Consent, Emotional Crowley (Good Omens), Finally understanding the ineffable plan, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens), Scene: Flood in Mesopotamia 3004 BC (Good Omens), Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Scene: Kingdom of Wessex 537 AD (Good Omens), Scene: Paris 1793 (Good Omens), Scene: Soho 1967 (Good Omens), St James's Park (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotCp/pseuds/BotCp
Summary: And there, on his knees, crying and mourning and watching the bookshop falling into flames, he realized it wasn’t about the Earth, it wasn’t about his own freedom, not anymore. It was about the Angel. His Angel. The only one he has ever trusted and loved.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 73





	The warm comfort of an Angel's presence

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of good omens, yey!  
This one is Crowley-centered, I wanted to study his personality and his feelings through the course of history.  
Also, in this version, they do not hold hands in the bus. I saved it for a more especial occasion <3

The Archangel Raphael always had been a reclused, lonely angel. He seemed to enjoy doing things by himself and often he got lost in his own company. It didn’t mean he wasn’t happy, creating stars and galaxies was his favourite thing to do, he did it happily and he spent centuries doing so. The universe was full of his gorgeous creations and Alpha Centauri was his best work, huge and full of beautiful stars and colours, Raphael was proud of it. So being an angel was quite good, if you asked him so. But there was something in Heaven that didn’t feel quite right for him, sure, he enjoyed making stars, but when he found himself bored of it, when he wanted something new, he couldn’t have it, they told him it was because he was the Archangel Raphael, the star-maker, and he couldn’t just stop making stars, it was his duty and he should do it with honour, because it was the role the Almighty gave him. 

But Raphael, stubborn and curious Raphael, didn’t just give up. And when there was a war going on, when a great number of other angels wanted the same thing as him, he chose his side, he dared God, and he suffered the consequences. Falling was not a pleasant feeling, it burned and it hurt everything, it desolated him, he felt forsaken,  _ abandoned,  _ and he regretted it. And not being an angel anymore was sure something painful, Rapha- no,  _ Crawley  _ had a hard time in adjusting in Hell.

The first and most painful thing was not feeling Her warmth anymore. In the cold, unwelcoming place that Hell was and even dismayed and angry at Heaven, Crawley would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the comforting presence of the Almighty. The other Demons, the ones that had fallen alongside him, seemed to not feel the same, they wanted to be in Hell, they wanted to destroy Heaven. Crawley didn’t want that, he wanted to go back to Heaven and leave that horrid place, full of those horrid people. He was scared and alone. Falling was without a doubt a trauma he would carry for the rest of his immortal life.

He waited, waited and waited to be forgiven, but this day never came.

* * *

The Demon Crawley always had been a reclused, lonely demon. He seemed to enjoy doing things by himself and hated the company of any other being that approached him. No one complained, though, he was efficient in that way. He was no longer that scared Angel that fell from Upstairs, he was now a cold-hearted, solitary Demon, who seemed to not care about anything at all (deep down he was just as broken as he was when he fell, his heart was still bitter with regret, but no one needed to know that).

Not much longer after the Great War, God created a new planet called Earth. At Earth, there were interesting beings called  _ Humans _ , and although they had a very short lifespan, Crawley envied one thing about them, they had  _ free will _ , they could do what they wanted to do with their lives, well, they would suffer the consequences after, but it seemed worth it, to be and do whatever you wanted. “We need one Demon to do it, If you like to do things by yourself, then this job is perfect for you. Go up there and make some trouble” they said.

He was sent to Eden. A big and beautiful garden with stuff Crawley had never seen before. There were flowers, fruits, lakes, bugs, rocks. Crawley couldn’t help himself at the sight, that place was marvellous and soon he was curiously wandering through it, getting to know all those interesting types of colours and tastes and smells. And ages after his fall he finally felt freedom, because now, in this place, he felt he could do what he wanted, even when everything was still new and his options were a bit limited, he felt like he was born again, like he wasn’t a hideous, evil demon anymore. He felt true happiness for the first time in a long time.

He liked the feeling of fresh grass against his scales, the heat of that star - the sun - on his cold body. He liked to bath in the lake where a big waterfall cascaded into a bright deep lake and then rest on the warmness of a rock. He liked to climb the trees and try to count all the different types of leaves, flowers and fruits he could find, and when the sky went pitch black, he liked to watch the constellations in the sky, the stars he made. He tried to explore every inch, every corner of that garden. One day he heard a voice, he saw an Angel next to a pear tree, and he watched from distance, it was positively the most beautiful being Crawley had ever seen. the Angel had a pear in his hands, he looked curiously at it, then he brought it close to his lips and bit it, the noise of contentment when he tasted the fruit was funny, and Crawley watched as he blissfully tried every other fruit he could reach. 

Crawley saw a sword next to him and quickly reminded himself that it was an enemy he was seeing, so it was the wisest to stay away from him. Advancing on his exploration, he found something that reminded him of his real purpose at his place, the reason he was sent. In the middle of the Garden, there was a very interesting apple tree, it was different from the other apple trees, its fruits were bigger and they were a different shade of red than the normal apples, they looked more…  _ Tempting _ . Crowley knew that the mortals needed to consume those to remain alive and he couldn’t help but wonder why they didn’t even approach this tree, it looked better than the other ones.

That’s when he found Eve, the first woman created by God, she told him The Lord forbade her, Adam and all the other creatures to eat the apples of this tree, She said that they would be punished once they did, and they obeyed Her. It was the perfect chance for him to finally “make some trouble”. He told her it was all a test, and once they ate the apple, they would ascend to Heaven and be One with God. Poor, naive humans, they innocently believed in him, Crawley almost felt bad for them, but now they knew the difference between good and evil, and maybe that wasn’t a bad thing at all. When they left, they went through the Eastern Gate, where an Angel was watching their departure. 

It was the same Angel he saw inside the garden, the one who was eating the pear. He was sad as he watched the couple leave Eden, and it made him look so vulnerable that Crawley couldn’t help but go talk to him. 

* * *

Life on Earth was fun and full of surprises. The humans were incredible, creative creatures, and Crawley felt like he never wanted to go back to Hell ever again, and he could, as long as he kept doing a good job. He watched humankind evolving, dying and creating. This planet was so big that each of the continents had something entirely new for Crawley to explore, and he loved it. He learned about music, art, plants, food, religion and every other brilliant, new human creations. Humans were also very creative when it came to their bodies’ desires, Crawley learned about every existent way of pleasuring himself and other people, it surely helped him a lot with temptations, since sex seemed to be most of the humans’ weakness.

Something very curious and very unlikely to happen was that every now and then he and the Angel he met at Eden crossed paths, and Crawley very much enjoyed those encounters. Aziraphale was a very interesting angel, he gave his flaming sword away, he straight up lied to God about it, he loved food and other earthly pleasures and he seemed to like the Demon’s company, which amused Crawley very much. Aziraphale was also the piece of heaven that Crawley missed, his presence radiated warmth and comfort, and the Demon found himself eager to see him with more frequency.

* * *

God’s plans were ineffable, the Angel said, and we shouldn’t judge the Almighty, because She knows what She is doing. Crawley thought it was  _ bullshit,  _ that literally drowning almost an entire population was more of an excuse to release Her anger and not actually solving anything, it was irrational and it reminded him how unfair his fall was. the Angel didn’t seem happy, Crawley saw him worriedly glancing at the kids, and his semblance of distress when the rain started to pour made The Demon want to do something. 

Later in that day, there were three snakes inside the ark, the male, the female and Crawley, and a lot of clandestine kids that he and Aziraphale managed to hide from Noah’s view. Crawley told the Angel he was only doing it to confront God’s plan, because that’s the kind stuff demons did, being evil and all. Aziraphale was not-so-secretly happy, and his radiant smile at the Demon’s doing was something Crawley wouldn’t ever want to forget.

* * *

Running in the Angel just to discover that he was the reason his temptations weren’t working couldn’t be more frustrating. He hated that place, the weather was awful, and walking around inside a heavy metal armour was not a pleasant thing either. Aziraphale was inspiring peace, he was fomenting discord, they would be cancelling each other out and, in the end, everything would end in nothing. Doing nothing seemed to be a good idea, Crowley would rather be somewhere else and he was sure Aziraphale wanted to. But he couldn’t just leave and, if he left, he would be castigated, he didn’t want that at all.

the Angel was incredulous at the suggestion, but Crowley didn’t give up. The Demon knew Aziraphale enough to push the right buttons, and he remembered how delightful he was when he ate that pear in the garden, he also remembered the oysters at Rome, he knew Aziraphale’s weak spot, and he very much was going to use that against him.

It was easy, though, he invited the Angel to lunch, and for some reason, he accepted. There were the most beautiful, exquisite fruits Aziraphale had ever seen, they had to be, they were planted and cultivated by Crowley himself, they had to be  _ perfect _ for the Angel. In that day, Crowley managed to convince Aziraphale to accept the arrangement, and from that moment, they agreed to stay away from each other's way, and lend a hand when needed.

* * *

He didn’t mean to follow the Angel’s trace, but he did. He was nearby when he heard that an english man was going to be executed in the guillotine and something deep inside his chest told him to go check, he found Aziraphale chained up in a wall, dressed dangerously fancy.  _ What a sight.  _ Crowley felt his pants tighten. It got even better when the Angel confessed that he just wanted Crêpes, that he put himself in danger because he wanted something to nimble.  _ Bastard.  _ Something about that made Crowley’s corporation feel hot.

To avoid saying “thank you”, the Angel offered to buy him a lunch, and although Crowley didn’t really feel like eating, he accepted. The idea of getting closer and closer with the Angel sort of enticed him, especially because the said Angel never ceased to surprise him, be that with the agreement or when he did something unexpected, like when he miracled himself some clothes after saying he couldn’t do any more  _ frivolous miracles _ .

_ Interesting. _

* * *

Crowley got sloppy, he admitted that. He wasn’t as efficient as he was before and being at Earth for so long probably had something to do with it. He got so confident that he forgot that sometimes Hell, for once, would check if he was doing his job right, which he wasn’t. Hell’s ways to castigate were painful, they made sure to remind Crowley of the day he’d fallen, of the agony and the despair he felt, and how he wished he never would want to feel that again.

Deep, deep down he felt some kind of relief, because if they knew about the agreement with the angel, they would do worse, and Crowley wouldn’t be the only one who would suffer, he didn’t want to die, and he didn’t want Aziraphale to suffer the consequences of his irresponsibility. He had to do something, but he knew better, he wouldn’t stand a chance against Hell, he needed a plan, and, fortunately, he knew what a demon’s weakness was.

It seemed a brilliant idea, but Aziraphale obviously didn’t agree. He ended the conversation before Crowley had at least the chance to explain. When Aziraphale angrily left, he thought he would never see him again, and it upset him in a way he didn’t know it could. Crowley didn’t understand why it…  _ Hurt.  _ He slept for some decades to forget that.

* * *

He felt that again. The ache inside his chest, telling him to do something, and this time he walked in a church, he burned his feet, he saved Aziraphale from being discorporated by some stupid nazis, he also saved his books and it seemed enough to make the Angel forget about the whole Holy Water discussion years ago. When he handed Aziraphale his precious books, their fingers brushed, and Crowley felt his demonic heart skipping a beat. Aziraphale was so grateful that he invited the Demon for a drink in his bookshop, Crowley’s mouth said yes before his mind could even think about it. 

They drank together and then parted ways, like they always did.

* * *

In his hand, he had the thermos given to him by Aziraphale, something he swore he wouldn’t give to him 150 years ago, but now, reluctantly, he gave, because he didn’t want Crowley to risk his life. And why was that? Did the Angel care about him? Why did this though warmed Crowley’s core? What did it mean? The thing, full of burning and dangerous Holy Water, was the insurance he needed, the safety he thought was essential, Crowley was so grateful he would do anything,  _ anything,  _ the Angel asked, and he offered to.

_ You go too fast for me, Crowley _

And then the warmness was gone. The anxiety of the Angel’s expression made Crowley’s body feel cold with regret. At that moment he didn’t care about the Holy Water anymore, he just wanted his mind to think about something to say to the Angel, but he was, and always had been, a coward. Wordless, we watched Aziraphale stepping out of the Bentley and disappearing into the view. He deeply wished that this wouldn’t be the last he saw him, that the Angel would forgive him.

* * *

Drunk Aziraphale was the best Aziraphale, in Crowley’s opinion.

He wasn’t worried about Gabriel, God, Satan or any other thing related to their offices and their stupid jobs. They only thing in his focus was the bottle of wine they were passing from one another, he didn’t even care what kind of wine it was, he just wanted to be  _ drunk.  _ He wanted to drink all the alcohol in the world and then sober up and then drink again. Drunk Aziraphale was free and less worried, he had flushed cheeks from the drunkenness and the most heartfelt smile Crowley could ever see. And oh, he was so silly, so giggly and so happy that Crowley felt his heart melting at the view. The Demon would gladly watch this for the rest of his eternity, because Aziraphale needed it, deserved to be free and careless, to be away from Heaven’s suffocating grasp and to just babble about something Crowley wasn’t paying attention at the moment, but he knew he was happy, and that’s all it mattered.

But they didn’t have an entire eternity, did they?

And Crowley’s smile faded when he thought about it. Heaven and Hell weren’t done with them and Agnes Nutter’s prophecy made that very clear. He knew they needed to figure it out, he knew they had to do something. And instead of doing that, they are sitting on the floor with their backs leaning on Crowley’s sofa, with their shoes off, drinking every single bottle of wine they could reach. Reckless? Maybe. Yes. But they would get there eventually, they would find a solution. But they needed a break first.

They deserve it. They deserve a pause, a break, a  _ rest _ . It was a very long day and they already knew they fucked it up with their offices. But honestly, Crowley doesn’t give a shit about it, he never gave and Aziraphale didn’t either. That’s what the arrangement was for, in the first place. One would do the other’s task so one of them could do whatever he wanted of his free time. Freedom. They wanted to be able to do whatever they wanted at this planet. And that was true for a long time until Crowley realized it really wasn’t.

Crowley had lost his Bentley today, he watched it explode right in front of him and it hurt, badly. But walking into the burning bookshop and not finding Aziraphale was absolute hell. Just the  _ thought  _ of losing him, of him being engulfed by the flames of hellfire sent an agonizing pain through his soul. It hurt so bad that Crowley felt numb, incomplete, like a piece of him was ripped from his body by force. And there, on his knees, crying and mourning and watching the bookshop falling into flames, he realized it wasn’t about the Earth, it wasn’t about his own freedom, not anymore. It was about the Angel. His Angel. The only one he has ever trusted and loved.

And it was foolish because he should have known sooner. He should have been aware of his feelings sooner so he would run to Aziraphale and tell him how much he loved him, he would take Aziraphale wherever he wanted to go and never leave his side, even if the Angel didn’t feel the same, even if the Angel would never feel the same, he would be there by his side, he could have stopped the fire. But in that moment of excruciating pain, he realized that it was over, Aziraphale was gone and he was very much  _ alone _ . And it hurt. It hurt so bad. So Crowley voiced his pain and cursed every single Demon and Angel.

But no, the Angel was right in front of him, alive and drunk and giggling and babbling about something Crowley wasn’t really paying attention to. He was in his home and he was safe, at least, for now. But Crowley couldn’t stop thinking about what happened, couldn’t stop thinking about how this might be their last drinks together, because Heaven and Hell weren’t done with them and Agnes Nutter’s prophecy made that  _ very clear _ , it said they soon would be playing with fire, and it left a bitter taste in the Demon’s mouth, because he didn’t want to face that again, he didn’t want to see hellfire ever again, not after what happened to the Bentley and definitely not after almost losing Aziraphale.

This could be their last night together and he  _ knows _ what he feels about Aziraphale and how his heart was aching with love and the Angel was right  _ here, _ in front of him, now he has the chance to tell him how much he loves him and it was okay if he didn’t feel the same because the only thing that matters to Crowley is being with him, no matter how. The Demon would do that if he wasn’t as drunk as Aziraphale, but drunk Crowley wasn’t silly like drunk Aziraphale, he was  _ hungry _ , he couldn’t stop staring at Aziraphale’s lips as he spoke and all he wanted to do was to feel those beautiful, pink lips against his own.

Well, that’s exactly what he did. He took the empty bottle from the Angel’s hand, dropped it on the floor, grabbed him by his waist and the back of his head and smashed their lips together. Aziraphale put his hands on his shoulders and squeezed. He moaned and groaned into the Angel’s mouth when he forced his tongue inside, and it tasted just as good as he imagined. He shoved his left hand inside the Angel’s coat and grasped the meat of his hips hard enough to hear a whimper, he swallowed the sound and grasped again, taking the coat off.

“Crowley-” Aziraphale whined. By a demonic miracle, they collapsed on the black silk sheets of the Demon’s bed and parted from the kiss, breathless. Crowley kissed the side of the Angel’s mouth, his chin and sucked his neck while he undressed the Angel, quickly getting rid of his waistcoat. His pants felt incredibly tight as his cock hardened at every second, his breath coming in short, quick breaths as he rubbed his crotch against Aziraphale’s thighs. He kissed the Angel again, hard and demanding, commanded by the alcohol in his system.

His hands found the zippers of Aziraphale’s pants and undid them down almost desperately, he yanked the pants down to the Angel’s knees and stopped when he saw that there was no kind of effort in the thigh gap, nothing at all. And  _ oh,  _ the sudden realization hit him so hard when he looked at Aziraphale and saw his face flushed and tears being held back. He was in shock, Crowley saw  _ fear. _

_ You go too fast for me, Crowley _

He immediately released the Angel and sobered up. With one snap of his fingers, all Aziraphale’s clothes were back like Crowley hadn’t almost ripped them off his body seconds ago. The lust that clouded his mind turned into shame and all he wanted to do was run away, he had  _ hurt  _ Aziraphale. He shouldn’t expect less of himself, though, he was a demon, after all. And that’s what demons do, they do what they want, they  _ take  _ what they want, and Crowley was no different. He wasn’t worthy of being with Aziraphale, because Aziraphale deserved better.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m so so sorry Angel-”

He tried to get up, he really did, but he suddenly found himself being pulled by the collar of his shirt when he tried to, and it kept him in place. Aziraphale had sobered up, apparently.

“It’s okay, dear. I should have stopped you” His voice was almost a whisper as if he wasn’t the one who was being  _ assaulted  _ just a moment ago, it was so soft it made Crowley sick. He didn’t deserve that.

“No,” Crowley said between shaky breaths “I should have stopped- I should have asked for  _ permission,  _ Aziraphale!” Aziraphale let him go, but he suddenly didn’t want to run anymore, so he just sat on the bed and avoided the other’s gaze.

“Crowley, it’s okay…” Aziraphale’s warm palm caressed the side of his arm “I… I felt scared because I was drunk and… It was all so sudden I-” He paused when he saw Crowley taking a deep breath “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, I’m sure there is an explanation for you sudden action”

“Ngk” The Demon tried to say something, but he was not doing a very good job at trying to communicate and the words came out as an incomprehensible stutter. Aziraphale’s palm slowly reached out his shoulder and his thumb stroked the skin that was not covered by his shirt. The Demon leaned into the touch as if his life depended on it. Then the Angel’s other hand reached for his other shoulder, Crowley gave up and finally looked at his eyes.

_ Dear Go-  _ He swore he could drown inside the blue of those eyes, they were so warm, so inviting and they left Crowley astonished and speechless. Slowly,  _ oh so slowly,  _ he leaned in again, closing the distance between then in a chaste, calm kiss. Crowley’s hands were shaking as he let them rest on the back of Aziraphale’s neck and his waist. Now that his mind was no longer fogged by lust and alcohol he could really appreciate the softness of the Angel’s lips, he couldn’t help but moan again.

The kiss didn’t last long, and they parted with a discontentment whine coming out from Crowley’s mouth, his lips suddenly feeling cold and craving for Aziraphale’s warmness. They found each other’s gaze and Aziraphale smiled, giving Crowley one more peck that led to other, and other, and other and other until they were kissing again. 

Aziraphale slowly opened his mouth to give passage to Crowley’s serpentine tongue, moaning when he felt how careful the demon was being, he let Crowley lay down on top of him as they kissed. Crowley’s hands were hesitant on moving and were both resting on the sides of Aziraphale’s head, the Demon was clearly being held back by what he did before, but Aziraphale didn’t complain.

They parted because their stupid corporations needed air, and suddenly Crowley’s hands clung the sheets tightly “I-I- love you, Angel- I love you so much” He hid his head on Aziraphale’s neck and inhaled sharply “I thought I lost you in the fire- I thought I would never see you again and now- Now- You’re  _ here _ ” The demon got up and sat again, Aziraphale could see the pain in his eyes “Don’t wanna lose you again, Angel”

“You won’t” Aziraphale rose up as well and pulled Crowley close enough to rest his head on his shoulder “You won’t lose me- I love you and I promise you won’t lose me”

Crowley felt like his breath was stolen, Aziraphale’s words sent shivers down his whole body. But he was so overwhelmed and exhausted that he didn’t know how to react, so he just stood there, his body tense and unsure of what to do. Of course the Angel loved him back, but he loved Crowley like he loved dining at the Ritz, or a good book or every other being at Earth, because that was an angel’s basic attribute, to love everything. He couldn’t let himself delude with the thought that Aziraphale loved him back, not the way he did. He loves Aziraphale so much that his body hurts, that he would gladly dive into a pool of holy water if it meant saving the Angel’s life, he loved Aziraphale to his destruction and more.

“You don’t love me, Angel” He whimpered, Aziraphale’s brows frowned in confusion “There is no way you could possibly love me”

“How are you so sure, my dear?” He smiled sympathetically, his hands caressing Crowley’s arms “Why would you think I couldn’t love you?” He kissed his tattoo and felt his body shuddering.

“I- Why would you?” He clung close to Aziraphale’s body

“You are the one who knows me” He kissed his cheek “The one who knows what I need and was there for me” He kissed his closed eye “The one who cried for me” He kissed the tip of his nose “The one who makes me feel safe” He kissed his lips “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize my feelings”

“You… You  _ love  _ me?” Crowley whispered and leaned his forehead to touch Aziraphale’s

“I love you, my darling” They kissed again. Crowley only noticed they both were crying when he tasted the salty tears in the kiss, but he didn’t care, they were happy tears.

“Say it again” He kissed the side of the Angel’s mouth “Tell me… Tell me you love me,  _ please _ ” 

“I love you, Crowley” He caressed his hair as he said it “I love you, so, so much”

Crowley kissed the Angel’s neck and inhaled his scent “You smell, so good, so  _ perfect _ , my love” His hands caressed the sides of his body “That’s what you are,  _ perfect,  _ since the first time I met you” He peppered kisses on Aziraphale’s face, worshipping him the way he deserved to be worshipped.

“Oh… Oh Crowley” The Demon captured his lips, tasting his love inside his mouth.

“I love you too, Aziraphale” He rested his head on his chest while the Angel’s hand rubbed his back. They laid there, together, enjoying the warmth of their bodies.

“Dear, weren’t you…” Aziraphale said hesitantly after a moment “You know… Down there…” He looked down at Crowley’s now flat crotch

“I-” He inhaled “Got rid of it” 

“Oh” Aziraphale breathed “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No no no no” Crowley laid beside him with an arm holding his body close “I was drunk and not thinking. It was kinda…” He tried to look for the right words “The heat of the moment” He brought his hand to the Angel’s wet cheek and caressed it with his thumb “I know you don’t wanna do that right now, I don’t either”

“Oh, you really do know me” He smiled and kissed Crowley’s palm and then his lips “But, well, I really do wanna do that someday” The Demon shifted closer to kiss his chest through his clothes. 

He felt like he had always belonged there, in his arms, in this long-awaited comfort. Like life was perfect, like they would be laying together there for the rest of their lives.

“We will” Crowley closed his eyes “If… If we survive whatever they will do to us…” he whispered

Aziraphale’s felt Crowley’s hold tighten and his body trembling, memories of events he wanted to forget coming back to haunt him. It was useless to try running away from them anymore, so, in the warm embrace of the Angel’s arm, he let himself fall apart and cry again.

“Crowley, my dear” Aziraphale caressed his hair, trying to make Crowley look up at him, but the Demon just held stronger “Talk to me, tell me what’s wrong”

“I felt so lost when I entered your bookshop” He tried to calm his breath, but couldn’t “It was like falling again, it hurt  _ so bad _ ” Aziraphale held him back and kissed the top of his head “I can’t go through this again, I can’t lose you”

“We have time, my dear” Upon seeing Crowley’s state, the Angel, too, felt the urge to cry “We will figure this out, I promise you, I promise you”

* * *

They toasted their victory, their freedom, and Crowley felt he couldn’t be happier. His heart swelled with the love that had burned him for centuries, and for the first time in his life, he and the Angel held hands, shared secrets, kissed each other’s cheeks, truly loved each other. Being here with Aziraphale made everything seem secondary, made the Archangel Raphael feel like an entirely different person, made Heaven and Hell feel inexistent.

He finally found his place, in the warm comfort of an Angel’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I could have done better with the end, but the real focus here is the middle. I'm still a new writer so you guys will have to forgive me on this one
> 
> Come see my stuff on tumblr and instagram!


End file.
